warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Shattered ~ Duck Tribute (Splashcloud Contest)
"Fine," she mumbled and fished through the pile of herbs at her side. She took out some marigold and cobweb then came up to Duckpaw. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat wrapped a ton of cobweb around Duckpaw's head and right eye, applied marigold then cobwebs on his scratches. They stung, but that wasn't as bad as Duckpaw's day today. Or any day. Yesterday I died, Tomorrow's bleeding, Fall into your sunlight, "There you are," Rosebird breathed. Duckpaw nodded his thanks but didn't speak. He was too busy thinking... The future's opened wide, Beyond believing, To know why, Hope dies, "Thanks, Rosebird!" Amberpaw called on the apprentices' way back to their den. Amberpaw settled Duckpaw into his den carefully and lay beside the white tom. Duckpaw stiffened at the touch of Amberpaw's fluffy fur. Finally, Duckpaw layed his head down on her flank and his eyelids grew heavy, until he finally went to sleep. Am I actually feeling lo--'' '''His thought was cut off when he felt the sharp tug of his scruff and Duckpaw being pulled away from Amberpaw and his den. Duckpaw looked over his shoulder and gasped. It was Flutterwing and Marshfoot. Losing what was found, A world so hollow, Suspended in a compromise, Yeah, "Let's go, Duckling, we have a special treat for you." Flutterwing smirked. Duckpaw's green eyes widened as he put two and two together. '''''Dirtplace! Quietly, the two young warriors hauled Duckpaw into the smelly den. Duckpaw grimaced but the two warriors didn't seem to care. There was a pile of dirt a tail-length away. The silence of this sound, Is soon to follow, Somehow, Sundown, "No, please!" Duckpaw squeaked. Flutterwing grabbed Duckpaw's scruff with her jaws and held his tail in place. Marshfoot put his huge paws on the back of Duckpaw's head. Pushing. Pushing. Pushing. Then Duckpaw felt his face meet warm, mushy, dirt. And finding answers, Is forgetting all of the questions we called home, Passing the graves of the unknown, Duckpaw tried in vain to get out, but yet again, like when he was a kit, the two older cats pushed him further and further until Duckpaw heard their laughter leave the den. They were gone. Finally, Duckpaw was able to get out of the dirt. His face still held remnants of it. Yet again, they mastered the art of making him cry. Duckpaw knew this was the last straw. As reason clouds my eyes, With splendor fading, Illusions of the sunlight, So he ran, out of camp and down the ravine. He reached the underbrush where he hid the see-through object and took it out. Feeling for the sharpest edge, Duckpaw's whole life flashed before his eyes. This was it. His ticket to peace, harmony... love? And the reflection of a lie, Will keep me waiting, With love gone, For so long, Grabbing the object and placing it into the soil so that the sharp edge was sticking out, Duckpaw closed his eye. "Goodbye world," he whispered to himself. And this day's ending, Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know, Knowing that faith is all I hold, Down. Duckpaw felt flesh being torn and dug the object deeper. Blood oozed out and pooled around the small apprentice. His energy flowed with the blood and escaped out of his body. There was a large slit in his throat where more and more blood poured out. And I've lost who I am, And I can't understand, Why my heart is so broken, Rejecting your love, Pawsteps and crunching leaves sounded, but Duckpaw's vision was already growing blurry. His energy was gone, and he felt light-headed. A familiar ginger tabby pelt appeared. Without, Love gone wrong, Lifeless words carry on, "Duckpaw!" she yowled. Amberpaw lay down next to Duckpaw. He was laying on his side, gasping for air. "Duckpaw," Amberpaw meowed quitely, "what have you done?" Duckpaw saw the arms of relief so out of reach. Yet, they were coming closer. He slowly seemed to fade away, until he was no more than a soul travelling upwards. But right now, he was still here. But I know, All I know, Is that the end's beginning, "Hi, Amberpaw," Duckpaw barely spoke. "Shh, don't try and talk." Amberpaw mewed through tears. A couple fell on Duckpaw's cheek, warming his cold, lonely, insides. He finally realized it: love. Who I am from the start, Take me home to my heart, Let me go, And I will run, I will not be silent, "Amberpaw, I see love." Duckpaw gasped. He felt his life ebbing away. A soft drizzle began to fall, mixing with the blood and soil. All this time spent in vain, Wasted years, Wasted gain, "What do you mean, Duckpaw?" Amberpaw asked through sobs. Duckpaw chuckled and lifted his paw to touch her face. "Love has a face, Amberpaw. And a name too. A beautiful name. Do you know what it is? It's Amberpaw." All is lost, Hope remains, And this war's not over, More tears cascaded down Amberpaw's cheeks and onto Duckpaw's. "Please, don't go, Duckpaw. I love you. I've always have. Please, I can help you. Please!" She added with a yowl when she saw Duckpaw shake his head. There's a light, There's a sun, Taking all shattered ones, "It's alright, my love. We have parted for now, but we will be reunited once again, in a harmonial place I like to call StarClan. Look to the stars, my love, when you want to see me again. I'll be there for you. I... love you too." Amberpaw cried to the skies and buried her face in Duckpaw's white fur. "Lick my head one more time," Duckpaw breathed. Amberpaw lifted her head and gave Duckpaw the last feel of love. To the place, We belong, And his love will conquer, Category:Silversong123's Songfics Category:Songfics